Miley's Letters
by NunyaBiznass
Summary: Something tragic happens to Miley and all that's left is letters to Selena. Please Comment!


Chapter 1: The Funeral

Selena _  
I wept quietly as they lowered her casket into the ground. Miley was my best friend since second grade. I remember when I had no lunch. She gave me half of her PB and J. She always helped me with my problems. I would go and talk to her. She'd listen, nod a few times, and then she'd tell me exactly what she thought. Back then my mom was struggling to provide for her and myself. Miley was the one who gave me some of her clothes. We'd have fun and laugh until we cried. She was like- no, she WAS my sister...and now...she's gone.

I few days ago in my new home of New York, while in a meeting discussing a sequel to a hit book I'd written, I got a call from Mrs. Cyrus telling me Miley had died. Before I could ask how she started to sob loudly...and then I rushed back to my hometown in Hidden Hills.  
So, here I stood wearing an expensive Armani black dress and heels at the funeral of my best friend. I observed the people who'd come to see her. There were her parents, aunts and uncles, a few friends, and...oh my god. Standing across from me, wearing a black tux, was none-other than...Nick Jonas- also known as the guy who broke my heart. I stood through the rest of the ceremony trying not to look at him. At the end I walked up to Miley's mom and hugged her. "I'm so sorry for your loss, ."  
"Oh, hi Selena, sweetie. Thank you. You were Miley's best friend. I miss her already, but the leukemia won I guess." Wait, leukemia? What leukemia? "Tommorrow we're going to go through the things at her apartment. You're welcome to come over and take a few things that meant a lot to you two." I nodded, hugged her, and hauled ass back to my hotel room where I broke down crying. Why didn't Miley tell me she had leukemia? I would have sat by her bedside all that time.

The next day I woke up early and drove to Miley's apartment I took a few things that had centimental value to us: a few pictures, our BFF lockets, and a few CDs of songs that we'd listen to everytime we were together. I was walking down the hall when I was stopped by Mr. Cyrus. "Selena, I found this in Miley's room. It was adressed to you." He handed me an envelope. I put it in my pocket, It would be too hard to read it now- especially in Miley's apartment. As I was walking out the door I bumped into someone, dropping all of Miley's things. I knelt down to pick them up. I looke up and saw Nick. Damn.  
"Oh, uh, hi...Nick."  
"Selena?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hi," he said and hugged me. I closed my eyes for a second as his strong arms wrapped around me. A tear slid down my cheek. I had always said I'd come back to Hidden Hills one day, but I didn't expect to come for my best friends funeral...or to bump into my ex-boyfriend. I wiped it away quickly and pulled away. "So, how are you?" I asked. What I meant was, "So, do you have a girlfriend?"  
"I'm doing okay, I guess. I took over my dad's garage."  
"Oh, really? You've wanted it since, like, forever."  
"I know, I know. And now that I have it...I love it." I smiled. "We should hang out sometime."  
"Yeah."  
"Coffee? Tommorrow?"  
Weeeeeeelllll...he did brake my heart, but we could still be friends...couldn't we? "Sure. I'll call you."

Chapter 2: The Letters

I went back to my hotel. I walked into my room and kicked off my shoes. I watched TV for a while and ordered a gourmet dinner from room service. While watching reruns of some old show from the 90's I shifted under the covers and my Coach suitcase fell off of the bed. My clothes were all scattered over the carpet. I sighed and got up. As I scooped up my clothes and threw them in my suitcase something caught my eye. I saw an envelope with what looked like Miley's handwriting. I grabbed it and it was tied in a stack with other letters from Miley. On top was a note from Gina, my assistant. "You told me to save the first one for you to read, but you never got to it. Soon there were all of these." I opened the first letter.  
Dear Selena, How are you, girlie? How is New York so far? I haven't heard from you in what- 10 months since you left Hidden Hills? I'm great. I just got a job at Hidden Hills Elementary. You know how much I've always wanted to be a teacher. I'm teaching first grade! I swear, every kid in that class is adorable.

She went on talking about how her life was and how happy she was...and how she wished I'd visit more often. Tears sprung to my eyes and ran down my cheeks in black streaks. I read every letter and at the end of each one she'd say: and will you please visit soon? I miss you lots, but honey, I'm starting to forget what you look like. Love your best friend forever, Miley. When I had read all of them, my bed was covered in letters that were spread out. I put them all back in a stack and tied the pale blue ribbon back around them. I didn't sleep at all that night.

Chapter 3: Love Lost and Gained Again

Selena clutched her Gucci bag to her side as she walked into the small diner. A million memories of herself crashed into her. Her mind wandered back to when she was 16 years old. She and Miley had afterschool jobs here. Their boss Henrietta had given them the jobs, because they went there every day after school any ways.  
"Selena?" a voice said, breaking through her thoughts. She looked up and saw Frank, the cook. "Frank?"  
"Selena! I thought I recognized you." He looked the same; salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, and all. She hugged him.  
"So where's Henrietta?"  
His smile faded. "She died of a heart attack last year."  
She frowned. "Oh...I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. She lived for a long time. She was always so stubborn. She stretched out her years for as long as she could. She was 76 when she died, ya' know."  
She smiled. "That sounds like her."  
"Yeah. So..." he looked around. "You meeting anybody?" She glanced around. "I was supposed to meet Nick..."  
A knowing smile grew on his face. "Nick, you say? Could this be the same Nick that you were all lovey-dovey, puppy-dog, forever-and-ever in love with when you were younger?"  
She looked down blushing. "Maybe."  
He smiled. "Well, best of luck to you darlin'. I had better get back to cooking. I swear, even though she's dead, Henrietta would come back to haunt me if I didn't take care of the diner."  
She laughed. "Thanks, Frank." She went to sit down at a booth to wait for Nick. A few minutes later she heard the bell of the diner door. Selena looked up to see Nick. He walked to the table. "Hey, Sel. Sorry I'm late. There was some kind of accident at the garage."  
She smiled. "It's fine."  
"So how is it being back in town?"  
"It's great. Everyone is just as nice as I remember. In fact, I just ran into Frank."  
They talked and laughed for a while. Frank saw them and smiled and went back to cooking. "So," Nick said. "The Hidden Hills town festival is tommorrow...you going?"  
"Mmm...maybe. It depends..."  
"On what?"  
"On you," she said smiling.  
"On me?" She nodded. "Well then, would you, Selena Marie Gomez, be so kind as to escort me to the festival tommorrow afternoon?"  
She giggled. "I would."

Chapter 4: Meeting Selena's Meangirl

The next morning Selena's bed was covered in clothes. "Ugh!" she screamed as she threw another dress onto the bed. She dug more through the huge pile. When she found a cute blue sundress. She held it up and observed herself in the mirror. She looked like she did when she was 16. A smiled spread out on her face. She glanced down at her alarm clock and squealed. It was 7:30 already? She grabbed the dress and a pair of flats and raced to the restroom.  
At exactly 9:05 Selena locked the door to her hotel room and drove to meet Nick at the fair. When she got out of the car she immediately smelled freshly cut grass and cotton candy. She looked around for Nick and found him at the carousel. Her mind wandered back to when she was 16. Nick was leaning against the carousel, trying to look cool. His arms were crossed as he smiled at her. Then, all of a sudden, the carousel started to spin. He stumbled and bumped into an old woman. She shot him a dirty look and kept walking. He looked over at Selena and shrugged. She laughed. Now, Selena was walking towards Nick when she noticed he was talking to a girl. And not just any girl, but Chloe Bridges: the girl who made Selena's whole teenage life hell. She contimplated turning around, driving to the hotel, and eating a whole carton of chocolate fudge icecream by herself. "Hey, Selena!" Nick called. Damn. No turning back now. She swallowed the lump in her throat and began walking towards them.

"Serena!" Chloe said with fake enthusiasm. "It's Selena," she corrected under her breath. Chloe gave her an airhug. Nick, sensing the tension said," Well, today's going to be fun, isn't it?"  
Selena smiled. "Yeah."  
"Of course it is, Nicky!" Chloe drawled. Selena's jaw clenched. She looked at Chloe's ensemble. She had the new Coach purse Selena had been eyeing for months! And she wore a cute pair of heels! Ugh! This girl was more full of poop than a sewer. Selena looked at Nick. He wore a plaid button-down, jeans, and sneakers. Same old Nick. This brought a smile to Selena's lips. "Nick! Nick, there you are! We need your mechanical expertise for a minute," a woman said as she dragged him away.  
"Oh, okay. Sel, I'll be back in a minute." She nodded. "Later Chloe." She pretended to smile sweetly and blew him a kiss.  
Selena froze for a second. She glanced to her left and there was Chloe. Uh-oh.  
"Listen," Chloe sighed as she filed her nails. "I didn't like you in highschool and I don't like you now. You may have a nicer wardrobe, but underneath you're always going to be a loser, so back off from Nick...or I'll make you back off. Either way, I'm getting Nick, so don't waste your time trying."  
The tears burned in Selena's eyes. She turned her back to Chloe and waited patiently for Nick. After a few minutes she sighed and started walking to her car. "Bye Serena!" Chloe called after her. "Selena? Selena! Sel!" she heard Nick call after her.  
A tear slid down her face as she pretended not to hear him and got in her car. She drove to her hotel room and ate the whole carton of fudge icecream.

Chapter 5: "You've Changed."

Selena was watching TV when there was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it. Nick stood at the door, smiling his normal easy smile. "Oh...hey, Nick."  
"Hey. Where'd you run off to at the festival. I saw you leaving and I tried to call after you, but you didn't hear me."  
"Oh, that...I, uh, just wasn't feeling very well," she lied. His smile faded.  
"Selena...I've known you since we were in kindergarten. I know enough about you to know that when you lie you don't look people in the eye."  
She sighed. "Well, It was uncomfortable with Chloe being there. She did torture me in highschool ya' know!"  
"Wow, holding on to old grudges much?"  
"It's not just for what happened in highschool..." she trailed off. What could she tell him? Chloe told me not to even try with you? No!  
"Well, then what is it about?"  
She sighed. "Nothing...It's nothing."  
"Sel! What, do you not trust me or something?" He was getting angry.  
"No, no...It's not that. It's just that Chloe is freaking evil okay?"  
"Selena, Chloe is really nice when you get to know her...Did you ever think that maybe you're the one that changed?"  
It was her turn to get angry. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You've changed. Well ever since you left no one's heard from you. When Miley was sick where were you? I thought you were best friends. And now you dress different and act different. I know you're not used to living here like you used to be, but...I don't know, do you think you're better than everyone else or something?"  
She was quiet. "I think you should go," she said in tears. She saw a slight flicker of regret in his eyes. He stormed out.  
Trying not to cry, Selena started packing for New York.

Chapter 6: Selena's Reply

Selena stood in tears at the door of her hotel room. She sighed and put her hands in her pockets. She felt something crumple. She pulled out an envelope from Miley adressed to her. She set down her things and ran to the bed. She tore open the envelope. It read:

Dearest Selly, Selena, I think It's time I told you something. I'm sorry to have to tell you this in a letter, but it's the only way I can contact you. I'm dying, Selena. I've known for a while, but you seemed so busy I couldn't tell you. You didn't reply to any of my other letters. I just wanted you to know. I have leukemia. It's run its course and I dont' have much time left. I know you're probably busy and everything, but I was wondering if you could come and visit. It would mean the world to me. You're my best friend and I want you to be here when It's my time to go. Best friends for life, right? Anyways, I pray that you get this letter. If you don't come, I'll understand. You'll always be my best friend and sister. XOXO, Miley

Selena sobbed and sobbed, clutching the letter tightly. She grabbed a pen and wrote, with shaky hands. She placed the letter on the desk and grabbed her things, running, heartbroken, out of the hotel. She didn't notice that she left the last letter next to her reply. She drove in tears to the airport.

Nick knocked on Selena's door softly. He waited and waited. "Selena, listen, I know you probably hate me, but I-I'm not leaving until you talk to me. No reply. He sighed and put his hand on the door. It swung open. He walked in slowly. Crap, she was gone. Where would she go? He noticed 2 letters on the desk. He walked over and looked at the envelopes. He glanced around, before opening the first one and reading it. Then, he read the second one. It said:

Dear Miley, I got your letters too late and I hate myself for it. I didn't kow you were sick. I probably would have sensed something was wrong earlier if I had read the others. You were and will always be my sister. I hope to see you again one day and show you how much I really care. I got caught up in all of the things going on at New York that I forgot about what I had at home in Hidden Hills. I will be eternally sorry for what I did. I wish with all my heart that I could've been there for you when you needed me the most. I'm so sorry. , Selena

Nick stufffed both letters in his pockets and ran out of the hotel...to the airport.

Chapter 7 (last chapter) : Airports Are Filled With Love

Nick looked through the crowd for Selena. He finally found her in line, giving a lady her ticket. "Selena!" he called out. She turned around. A puzzled look grew on her face. He ran to her. "Nick? What are you-"  
"I'm sorry. For everything. I know you've changed a lot, but when we're together...It's like going back in time. Selena, being with you was the best time of my life. You're still the same girl I always knew...and loved. I guess what-" he was cut of by her kissing him. They heard the crowd of people start clapping. They pulled away and blushed. "Come on," he said. "Let's go home."  
They walked hand in hand out of the airport. "I never knew airports could be so romantic," Selena said. They kissed again.

THE END


End file.
